1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates in general to nail files and in particular to a device for protecting, maintaining and conserving nail files. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device (hereinafter referred to as the "File-Saver"), used in protecting, supporting and maintaining nail files from premature breaking or cracking.
2. Prior Art.
No device is known, or known to be similar to, the File-Saver, or have the advantages of this invention.